A Lost Key
by Reallyfanofstories
Summary: AU: Luckily for her, Gray found her key. If the rain just stopped, everything would be perfect. [One-Shot] Slight OOCness


'**A Lost Key' **

**Summary: AU: Luckily for her, Gray found her key. If the rain just stopped, everything would be perfect. [One-Shot]**

**Author's Note:**

**Lovely baes~! **

**I know, I know. It's been more than a few months. I was just busy with school. I'm in my last year and everything is hectic. I stopped writing for a little time. Want to know another reason? I participated in a writing contest. From the 259 participants I was number 244. That hurts. It still hurts that I'm not good in writing as I thought. But the thing is... I love writing. I love it. So I'm not going to stop. Maybe I will get better with more practice. You never know ;) **

**So I'm sorry I didn't post anything those months. I hope I can make you feel better with this weird one-shot ;)**

**My native language is not English. I apologize for the spelling and grammar mistakes.**

**Words: 1928**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. **

Gray was lying by the edge of the river. His hair was flying in every direction and his arms were under his head. He stared up to the clouds and sighed. Why was life so complicated? He picked a small white flower from the grass next to him. Lazily he threw it in the flowing river. What should he do now? He didn't even know if he felt sad or relieved? He sighed again. A year ago he had laid here with '_her'_.

Suddenly a bird flew by and something shining blinded him for a second. Curious he stood up. The bird flew to his nest in the tree. He still saw something silvery in his mouth. Without thinking twice he rolled up his sleeves and climbed up in the tree. When he came closer to the nest of the bird he saw that it was a silver key. There was a little tag attached to it. It read: "Lucy" with a phone number under it.

He didn't know why but he jumped out of the tree and dialed the number immediately. He heard the phone rang twice before someone picked up. Before he could even utter a word an angry girl voice beat him.

'I swear to God, Erza, it isn't that hard. Just go to his house and tell him your feelings. And no, I don't want to hear any "What ifs". I really have to find my house keys right now."

And after that, the line went dead.

Gray was surprised but then chuckled. This girl sure was feisty. She sounded not even old.

Suddenly the ringtone of his cellphone was heard. He checked the ID-caller and relieve flew through him when he saw it was not _her_.

He put the cellphone to his ear. 'Hello?'

An apology followed. 'I'm so sorry, sir! I didn't mean to yell at you. I thought that you were someone else. I'm so sorry.'

Gray chuckled and replied. 'It's alright. And no "sir", I'm not that old yet. I called because I found your keys.'

A squeal was heard. 'Oh my hero!' Lucy realized her mistake a little too late. 'I mean…' She stuttered. 'Thanks. Where do we meet up? Oh and I forgot to introduce myself: I'm Lucy Heartfillia.'

Gray smiled. He liked this girl, she was funny. 'Nice to meet you, Lucy. I'm Gray Fullbuster. And were you asking me on a date, Miss Heartfillia?' He teased.

All he heard was stutter on the other side of the phone. 'Shall we meet up in Magnolia Park then?'

'Eh, yeah, that's alright. See you there. Bye.' She hung up.

Gray was already in Magnolia Park so he just walked to the middle by the fountain. How did Lucy even look like? He didn't know that. And Lucy didn't know how he looked like. That could become a problem.

Dark clouds moved above his head. Suddenly it started pouring hard. He was quickly soaked to the bone. His clothes sticked to his body. He ran to a tree for some shelter. I didn't changed that much. He was still wet. He played with the key in his hand.

All of sudden there was a blonde girl in front of him. She took, without a word, his wrist and started pulling him to the exit of the park.

Startled, Gray let himself be dragged in the city. The girl was soaked too.

After three streets she suddenly stopped. Gray almost collided in Lucy's back. They stopped for a small cute house. Lucy held her open hand in front of Gray. 'Key, please.'

He quickly laid them in her hand and with one movement of her hand, the door flew open.

She quickly stepped inside and mentioned for Gray to come in too. She shut the door.

Lucy ran upstairs and came back with some clothes and a towel. 'Here try these on. I will be right back.'

Gray had not really a chose. His clothes were soaked and he didn't want to catch a cold. He didn't think twice about it and changed into a pair of sweats and an old t-shirt. He dried his hair with the towel.

He was just finished when Lucy came downstairs. Also she was wearing some sweats and a t-shirt that was too big for her. She putted her hair in a high ponytail. With other words, she looked hot, in Gray's opinion.

She smiled and took with both her hands his hand to shake it. 'Lucy Heartfilia, Nice to meet you!'

Gray chuckled. 'After everything I been through with you, you formally introduce yourself just now?' He raised an eyebrow in amusement.

Lucy nodded happily. 'Better late than never! So do want some warm Choco?' She asked cutely.

He nodded eagerly. He needed something warm right now. Normally he wasn't that fond of warm things but right now everything sounded good.

He sat down on a light blue love seat. Everything in her house was in a blue tint.

Lucy sat down beside him and handed him a cup. Carefully he sipped a little. Surprised he looked at her. 'What's in it?'

Lucy blushed a little and looked away. She shyly answered. 'There is mint in it, it's my own recipe. I can make you some new if you don't like…'

'No, you don't have to, I love it! You have to give me this recipe. This is the best Choco I had in years!' He smiled at her.

Lucy smiled back. She liked this boy. He was very nice.

Suddenly the doorbell rang. 'Oh wait here.' She told Gray and walked to the door.

'Hi Lucy-san, can I lend some sugar for my cake?' A blue haired girl asked.

'Of course, there are neighbors for.' Lucy winked. 'Come on in.'

What now happened was not something Lucy could make up. Nobody could ever expect this.

Gray looked at the person that walked in. 'Juvia?!'

Juvia looked as shocked as Gray 'Gray-sama?! What are you doing in Lucy-san's house? I thought you had soccer practice.'

Gray mumbled a curse word under his breath. He sighed and rubbed his neck. He was so stupid. That he didn't recognize this neighborhood. Juvia lived exactly next to Lucy.

Lucy looked shocked. Did they know each other?

'Ehm, Juvia, I can explain.' Gray started but Juvia interrupted him.

'Gray, why are you here?' Juvia's face started to get red of anger and confusion.

'Juvia… Lucy and I have been in a secret relationship for a few months already. Sorry Juvia, but we have to break up.'

Lucy was flabbergasted. Was this real? It didn't help at all that Gray had pulled Lucy in a side hug and that he kissed her on her forehead in front of Juvia.

Juvia didn't know what just happened and she sprinted out Lucy's house with tears spilling out her eyes.

Lucy stared at Gray with wide eyes. Did this really happen? So Gray was Juvia's boyfriend. When Juvia came over, she always talked about her boyfriend. Now ex-boyfriend.

Lucy did the thing everyone would have done in this situation. Her hand connected painful with his cheek.

Gray rubbed his sore cheek. 'I deserved that.'

All of sudden Lucy also pulled him in a hug. 'Your eyes look so sad. Is this really the right way to solve the problem?' Gray squeezed Lucy to his body. He really needed a hug at the moment. He loved Juvia, really. But it just changed. Lately he didn't want to hang out with her anymore or didn't want to kiss her. Juvia became too clingy too. Juvia wanted to spent every minute of the day with him and he just didn't want that with her. He wanted to have a normal relationship. His feelings for Juvia changed. He didn't love her anymore. He was already thinking about breaking up. He just didn't know how to tell her. And when he saw her here, he couldn't stop himself to tell this lie.

This hug from Lucy was just what he needed. After a long time Lucy pulled back. 'Shall we watch a movie? I can make some popcorn?'

A movie was perfect to get his mind of his break up. He settled down on the blue couch.

Lucy's voice sounded from the kitchen. 'The movies are under the TV.'

Surprised Gray looked at the collection of movies she had. She definitely had a different taste than Juvia!

Lucy came back with a bowl of popcorn in her hand. She put some in her mouth.

Gray held up a movie. 'Seriously?' He asked in amusement.

Lucy blushed a little. 'What? I just like them.'

Gray laughed. 'Alright, than we're going to watch this.'

Lucy was not sure if he was mocking her. 'Are you sure? You don't have to if you don't want to…'

Gray patted the couch beside him. He pressed on play and the cheerful opening of Disney's 'Frozen' started.

-X-

'No, Elsa, don't go! Stay with your sister!' Lucy was so into the movie that she was shouting at the screen the whole time. Gray could only laugh at her cute behavior. She was so childish but it suited her. She was also very understanding. He was amused. He liked Lucy. It was the true that they don't know each other that well but they felt comfortable with each other.

The movie was almost at his end. Lucy's eyes were closing. She was on the edge of sleeping. She leaned heavily against Gray's shoulder. 'Ne, Gray…'

Gray replied with an 'Mmm~'

Lucy rubbed her eyes with her fist. 'We are friends, right?'

Gray chuckled. 'Of course!'

Lucy smiled contently.

Gray stared at her angelic sleeping face. She was using him as a big pillow.

Maybe, maybe, one day, they could be more than just friends…

**And? Did you like it? Please leave a review! Thank you so much! I love you already!**

**~ A lot of kisses from Rosalyn **


End file.
